


The Mother And The Maiden

by Mypreciousnico



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/M, Lyanna is his Queen, Older Renly Baratheon, Parent/Child Incest, R Plus L Equals J, Renly is King of the Seven Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mypreciousnico/pseuds/Mypreciousnico
Summary: Queen Lyanna Stark is returning to her home for the first time in years.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), Renly Baratheon/Lyanna Stark (political match - not consumed), Sansa Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 40
Kudos: 93





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilie_L_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a true knight of writing! The amazing Emilie_L_C. 
> 
> Please go read her stories, she deserves every hits, kudos and comments you can give her.
> 
> Playing around, again, with the notion of accidental incest between Jon and Lyanna. In a "lighter" tone than my other Jon/Lyanna story.

Lyanna

Gods, she have been missing the North so much! Its wild beauty, its savagery!

For the past 15 years, she has try to atone for her actions during the Rebellion. The lost of her beloved Rhaegar, of their babe, the death of Bran, of her Father, of her friends at the Tower. So many mindless deaths over a stupid misunderstanding. At least some justice have come from all that, her silver prince taking that oaf Robert with him at the Trident and after been bedridden for weeks with a terrible fever left by the birth and lost of Visenya, she was able to bring Northern justice on both Petyr Belish and Lisa Tully, the cunts who have intercepted her letters...

With Robert's death on the battlefied and Stannis dying of starvation at Storm's End, Renly took the crown. Of-course he needed a queen and after all that happened, she choose to do her duty.

There was a tacit agreement between her and Renly, she would be his queen, she would help him hide his "affliction" and in return he would shield her from the unwanted attentions of the many suitors she would had have, (despite what many saw as a stain lelf by Rhaegar on her), as the only daughter of House Stark. Another advantage of the match is that Renly would never try to seek out her bed. She was obviously please with the accommodation, the fact that people call her the barren queen don't bother her that much. She lost the only child she ever wanted, Rhaegar's child. 

But Renly needed an heir and so, one of Robert's many bastards was legitimized, a boy conceived shortly before Robert's death. A sweet boy, named Gendry. Its the reason of her return to the North, to Winterfell, a betrothal between Gendry and her niece Sansa having been decided.

On the back of her mare, taking many deep breaths of the norther air she has been missing so much, she tries to carved the landscape in her mind. Each hills and every valleys, Gods know when she will be able to come back... 

"Enjoying yourself, your Grace ?"

She looks behind her annoyed, "how many time will I have to tell you ? Don't you "Grace" me, little brother." Its still strange, even after so many years, the sight of her baby brother, of Benjen in a white cloack. She's grateful of-course, whitout Benjen, she's not sure that she would have kept her sanity in the South and for Benjen, its a dream come true.

"Come on Lya, you're a queen, THE queen, do you know what a woman like Cersei Lannister would have done to be in your position ?" 

"Oh yes, such an enviable position, I wonder what I prefer, the smollfolk whispering that I'm cursed, because obviously if the King has no heir, its the Queen's fault. Or living in a stinking viper's nest ?" She may be not regretting her agreement with Renly, or the lack of a child, but still people jumping at the conclusion that she is responsable piss her off sometimes.

Both her and Benjen are riding ahead of the King's caravan. If she had to pass those two months of riding on the Kingsroad in a fucking litter with the ladies of Renly's court, she probably would have kill someone.

"Its not stinking anymore Lya, all thanks to you. The King may take all the credits but your the one who have been making the lives of the smallfolk better". Ben proud smile is making me uncomfortable. 

"That was the least I could do... Its always been the place where Bran and father died. It still stinking".

***

For outsiders, the great granite walls of Winterfell must be intimidating. But for her, its home. Its where she played with her brothers, where she learn to ride for the first time, where she kept knocking Ned or Ben on their asses with a sparing sword . So many memories flooding her mind. 

Ned family is here, all line-up and he brought a big smile on her face. The war could have destroy their whole family, but standing before her, there is a all new generation of Stark. Not that they look like ones, the blood of their mother, the Tully's blood is strong in Ned's child. Exept in his little girl, Arya. From the letters she received, she knows that the girl has the wolf-blood much like her. Seen her in person is rather uncanny, like facing a mini-version of yourself. Yet, there's another wolf among Ned's children, his bastard son.

She didn't took notice of him at first, standing behind Robb. But soon she did took notice of his glance towards her, the very obvious lustful glances. Its not the first time she is the subject of such things. She has always been a beauty, a true northern beauty, one who even manage to start a war... And despite the years, she has never stop riding and training, with Ben mostly and sometimes even with Ser Barristan. She is still in perfect shape and she even gain curves she didn't have at the time of the Rebellion. 

Yet for the first time in years, the way the boy is looking at her actually bring some heat on her cheeks. Is it the eagerness she can see in those grey eyes, or the candid demeanor, the way he is shamefully looking away, each time she is looking in his direction, that make the boy so endearing ?

Exiting the great hall and the noises of the feast, Lyanna take pleasure in wandering inside the corridors of her home, alone. Trying to reconnect with it as much as she can. Benjen wanted to be her shadow, but its her home, she feels safe here and she knows how to protect herself. Her dagger as always strapped at her thigh. 

Her wandering leading her to a deserted yard. She can't help but smile, she used to train with a sword in secret in this yard. She is surprised to find her nephew here, even more surprised to see him with his Direwolf. When she heard about them, she felt like a little girl, she wanted nothing more than to meet one. But Catelyn Stark saw fit to keep them away from the royal entourage.

Jon is on his knees, patting his wolf.

"That's a beautiful wolf" she said.

In a flash the boy is on his feet. "You grace, I..."

"Oh, please not you. You can call me aunt Lyanna or even Lya if you will" she approach the boy and as she can see him more clearly, she can tell he is handsome, strikingly handsome even.

"You're the Queen, I'm a bastard, it wouldn't be proper" he said almost shameful and she hates the sound of that.

"Bullshit, we are familly, is that why you have never wrote to your poor old aunt?" she ask, trying to make to boy more comfortable.

"Lady Stark thought it would have been insulting for a bastard to write to the queen" once again he is looking at his feet.

"I see, yet she don't see a problem with her daughter marrying a bastard, if its means she can become queen, isn't it?" She ask, using her hand to lift the boy's head. Her hand lingering on his strong jaw longer than necessary.

"I suppose not" he said.

"Can you make the presentations?" She ask, looking at the wolf.

"Aye, I can" he answer, with a bright big smile.

"Ghost, meet the Quee... I mean, meet aunt Lyanna. Aunt Lyanna, meet Ghost". As the wolf come closer she had to admit that he could be intimidating. Yet, she find some sort of recognition in those big red eyes.

When the wolf is licking her face, she can't stop laughting. "He likes you" Jon said, still smiling.

"Well, he is a good boi" she said.

"Oh, not always".

"Is that why you are not at the feast, your wolf was naughty ?" Jon's face is falling a bit.

"I choose to ignore Lady Stark "recommendation" and I took Ghost to the feast. She didn't like that. And anyway, better to keep the bastard away from the King and Queen." He said with a hard voice.

"Well, I'm the bloody Queen and I don't want for you to leave my side" she said taking Jon's arm in hers.

"Doesn't matter that you are a bastard Jon. You are not responsible for the circonstances of your birth. That's on your father" the boy seems to tense at her words. 

She is reinforcing her grip on his arm. "Its true Jon, I love my brother, but I never thought that his frienship with Robert fucking Baratheon could have such influence on him". She said, bitter.

"So you agreed, I'm a mistake?" the boy ask refusing to look at her. 

"I think, that my brother made a mistake, doesn't mean that yourself is one. I think that he doesn't matter what people might think or whispering in your back. You should wear-it proudly so it can't be use against you" she said firmly.

"Like an armor?" Jon ask unsure.

She can't stop smiling, "yes, exactly, like an armor".

"I don't want to be direspecful... But, you are the Queen, how do you know anything about been a bastard?" He ask.

"I know what its like to feel that you don't fit anywhere Jon. And I certainly knows what he feels like to have people calling you names. The dragon's whore, the barren Queen. I am probably the most hated Queen in history, because of my part in the Rebellion and because of the absence of an heir" she said, sadly.

She was expecting to see pity in Jon's eyes but all she can see is compassion. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." he try to said.

"Its alright Jon".

***

The last few days she has spend in Jon's company have been more pleasant them anything she could have imagined. She is surprised to realize how much she can miss him when he's not around, how much he made her heart race when he's near. She did catch the disapproving glare of her brother's wife, but she can't bring herself to care, she didn't feel that since Rhaegar and yes she knows its wrong, she's the queen, he is her nephew and a bastard at that, but there's nothing wrong in entertaining a little fanrasy is there ?

"Did you keep the armor?" Jon ask.

"What armor?" She ask, frustrated. They are in her room playing Cyvasse. Rhaegar has been the one introduicing her to the game, she has been playing a lot with him or Arthur at the Tower. Funny thing, Jon play the game exactly like Rhaegar, always keeping the most powerful piece, the dragon for last.

Not a bad strategie, but its a predictable one. Rhaegar never succeded in beating her, Arthur was the subtle one. He was deadly at that game, as he was with a sword. Yet, even with such a a predictable strategie, today Jon is the one winning, how is that even possible?

"Well, during Lord Reed last visit, his daughter Meera, she told us the tale of the Knight of the Laughting Tree. She was pretty sure it was you. Arya couldn't shut-up about it for days." While talking he is taking her elephants off the game.

Suddenly she felt a wave of nostalgy almost drowning her, she remember the rescue of Howland, the joust, trying to get rid of the armure, only to be found by Rhaegar. To this day she can still remember vividly his stupid face. The look on it, while facing her half-naked.

"No, Rhaegar needed the amour and the Shield. Why ?" She ask.

"Oh, I don't know, could have lessen the blow of the defeat" His smile is triomphant when with his dragon he takes her last piece.

"You have been cheating!" She said almost in a growl her eyes narrowing.

"By the Old Gods, the queen of the Seven Kingdoms is a sore loser!" the moron can't stop laughting. Its true she never liked to lose . Against Arthur she even used her pregnancy as an excuse in a face of defeat.

Angry, she sweeps the pieces off the table with one hand. 

"You are really upset?" Jon's voice is full of disbelieve. "For days you have been mopping the floor with me, I won one game and that's your reaction?" His disbelieve turn to anger now. 

"I'm the queen, I react the way I want"

Before she can add anything else, Jon is rising from his chair. "Well, then I should go, your grace".

Jon is moving towards the door, clearly hurt and she realizes, she's been too far. Jon has one hand on the door handle when she's grab him by the shoulders. Pushing him against the door, she can't control herself, crashing her lips on his. She can tell Jon is shocked, his eyes wide, but she refuses to let him go and after a few agonizing seconds he starts to respond to her kiss.

Soon, his hand are on her wraist and their tongues are sliding agains each other. Gods it feels so good! Jon's lips are so soft and plump, so strangely similar to Rhaegar's. Before long they are out of breath, all red and bruised.

She try to smile at Jon, but her nephew is clearly coming to grasp with what they have just done. 

"Jon its alright..."

"No, you are the Queen, my... my aunt, I'm just... this is not right."

Maybe its true, maybe once again she is reckless but now that she had a taste of her nephew, she can't just turn her back on this. Whatever this is. 

"To me he felt right and true, didn't you feel the same way?" She ask.

"Aye, I mean I think so." He seems so unsure and she can't really blame him. He wasn't kissing her like a green boy, far from it, but still, maybe she's the first woman he ever kissed.

"I will never force you to do something you don't want, Jon. If you want to end-this fine, just don't do it because I'm the fucking queen" she took a deep breath. "I know its complicated and dangerous and maybe even fucked up. But this thing between us, I don't want to give up on it. I've never been that happy in years, Jon."

He didn't say anything for a time, only looking at her with a burning intensity. 

"I feel the same way Lya" its the first time he uses her name and that send shivers through her whole body. "I'm just a bastard, apart from my head, I don't have anything to lose..." 

"Don't say that" she cuts him. 

"But its true. I would lose my head gladly if it means I could be with you. I just don't want for you to lose yours."

She is smiling at that, "I'm not an helpless maiden, Jon. I'm a queen, I can protect myself and you. I promise."

***


	2. Chapter 2

Its not every day that she's on her knees, looking up she can see the face of her nephew distorded by pleasure. He has this abit of bitting his lower lips when he is overwhelmed by pleasure, something she is doing too. Must be running in the family, she can only guess. She could chuckled at the thought, but right now her mouth is otherwise occupied. She is relaxing her throart as best as she can, Jon's cock going deep. She never did that with Rhaegar, maybe because she was so young, but with Jon she feels so adventurous. Their first time doing this was... messy, she had no idea what she was doing and Jon was losing control way too soon, coloring her face white with his seed with no warning. He was so mortified afterwards, promising that he never had any intention to be so... crass. 

She did took her revenge later, when he put his mouth on her cunt for the first time. she came and she came hard, Jon's whole face wet with her juices. Not really her fault, she was not expecting for him to be that skilled with his tongue and his mouth. He is as gifted as Rhaegar, which is a (welcome) surprise.

Jon was right about one thing, this passion between them, it is dangerous. They already had so many close call, from Ben himself, from Ser Barristan or from the Winterfell's guards. Without Ghost, always at their side, they would probably have been already caught. But the strange bond Jon is sharing with his wolf has been a great help and Ghost has been their best ally. Right now they are in the Wolfwood and knowing that Ghost is out there, is a great relief. If she's been honest with herself, she is a bit jealous of this bond her nephews and nieces have with their wolves. 

They have been calling her a "wild she-wolf", but when she sees her niece Arya with her wolf, she feels unworthy of such title. Still, she is close to Ghost and when she sees how close the wolf is with his sister Nymeria, she likes to think that she might be able to claim a pup in the future...

Her nose is now buried in Jon's public hair, she loves the smell of her nephew. There's the smell of the leather, but also something else, something unique to Jon, something that make her feel so good, so happy and relaxed. Like a familiar scent from her childhood whose bring back happy memories, there is something about Jon that sooth her heart, making her feels like a innoncent little girl once more.

Well, an innocent little girl who can't stop kissing her nephew, sucking on his tongue, who can't stop the need to have his wicked tongue and fingers buried deep inside her, who can't stop taking his cock in her mouth, drinking his seed. A not so innocent little girl after all... Yet, she needs more, she is craving for more and she knows that Jon only needs a little push.

"Did you like that ?" She asks. "Did you like to have the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms on her knees for you ?" 

Jon's grey eyes are veiled with lust, they are almost black, with a slight tint of purple when he is looking at her, running his hand through her black curls. "Yes" he says. "Very much". 

"Don't you want more ? I'm so wet right now Jon, so wet, only for you". Jon's grip on her hair is stronger suddenly. "I know I want more, I want to feel you inside me" she says. 

"We can't..." Jon seems almost in pain answering.

"But don't want you to feel how warm I can be around you ?" That is enough, in a swift motion, Jon is pinning her against the grass and without warning his fingers are buried deep inside her. With a kiss he is silencing her moans.

"Careful about what you wish for Lya" he said, bitting her shoulders and curving his two fingers inside her, reaching that special place and making her seen stars. 

She is sweating and panting, her nails scraching Jon's back. The outside world don't exist anymore, all that matters is Jon's weight on her, the feeling of his cock deep inside her, the way her cunt is taking him. Its perfect she thinks, it feels like his cock was made for her and only for her, filling her so completely, streaching her in a way she never felt before. Once again she is coming and she can feel he is about to come too. 

"Inside me, I want to feel your seed inside me" she's whispering to his ear.

***

Resting on Jon's chest and still light headed after the multiples orgasms he inflected upon her, Lyanna is almost driffting to sleep at the sound of her lover's heartbeats. "We shouldn't have risked it" the gruff sound of her nephew's voices is waking her completely. Of-course, she knows what he means. "Come on Jon, I saw the way you looked at my cunt full of your seed, the eagerness in your eyes".

"Aye, I won't lie Lya, my seed running down your thighs, its the most beautiful sight I ever saw. It has awoke something in me at the moment, I was pround with myself" he chuckled. "Still I don't want to bring another bastard in this world, and I don't want to bring any shame on you". There's pain in his voice. 

"My child... Our child, if he's ever a reality, will never be a bastard Jon, I would never allowed such a thing. Our child would be a prince and a King".

"Aye, I'm sure King Renly would be please with that" she can hear the irony in Jon's voice. 

"And why not ? He needs an heir, its the whole point of Gendry's legitimization. He doesn't have to know the child is not his". Suddenly the grip of Jon's hands on her thigh is stronger "It would be wrong" still Jon's voice is weak. Lyanna just shrug "You really think I didn't talk about this with Renly over the years ? As long as I'm discreet and as long as the child can reasonably pass as Renly's child he wasn't against the idea. Its just that before you, I never felt the need to take a lover" She then look intensely at Jon "I wonder if your mother was a Baratheon" she says, running her finger down his nose. Jon is looking back at her questionably. "Your features, there's something Valyrian in them" her finger is reaching his jaw.

"I don't think so... maybe she was from Lys" Jon's voice is bitter and even if he can't say the word she understands what he means. "If there's one thing I know about Ned, its that he would never do such a thing..."

She gave Jon a quick kiss on the lips. "Make perfect sense, if your mother was releated to House Baratheon, maybe Ned met her through his friendship with Robert... Maybe Robert's father was like his son..."

"Or like my own father" Jon cuts.

***

Another fucking feast, sitting next to Renly at the centrer of the main table of the great hall, she feels empty. She would rather share a simple meal with Jon in his room. Alas it is her life as a Queen, nothing is never simple. Already she misses Jon, he is still with her in the way. After their coupling this morning she didn't wash herself, his dry seed is still there on her thighs. She feels so wicked and naughty sitting next to the King, her husband in such condition...

"You seems happy Lyanna, happier than I see you in years. I'm glad the North has that effect on you" Renly is telling her.

"Yes" she says " yes, been here is good, I have missed the North a great deal".

"And Northmen" there is a strange glint in the King's eyes. "I'm not sure what you mean" she says a little unsure.

"Come one Lyanna, you are not that _discreet_ I can hardly judge you on your choice for bed partners, but a bastard, really ?" She hates the mocking tone of his voice.

"Yes a _bastard_ and a good man, how many people knows about this ?" Suddenly she is scared for Jon. "Calm down, Lyanna, I'm not going to take your nephew's lovely head. I know and Ser Barristan knows, that's it".

"Ser Barristan ?" She can't help but raise a eyebrow at that. Renly chuckle "the old man is quite observant. I think he still sees you as Rhaegar's Queen somehow"

She has mixed feeling about the old man if she is honest with herself. After the death of both Rhaegar and Robert, he was quick to bend the knee to Renly... But she can't really blame the man, isn't it ? At least he was at her side to bring justice on Bealish and Lisa Tully. He was the only other voice beside her and Ned asking justice for the murders of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. Sadly Renly refused to take any action, beyond refusing Cersei's hand. 

"And how are you feeling about this ?" she asks

"Like I said, I'm happy for you... Is this serious ?" there's no playfulness in his voice. "It is" she says biting her lower lips.

"Well, you know my position on this subject, as long as you are discreet and I insist on that, you can keep him as your lover" he says this using what she calls his kingly voice. 

"I thank you for your _approbation"_ she can't stop rolling her eyes while saying this.

"If its that serious, can't we expect a child in the future ?" her eyes widen at the question "Gendry is my heir now and it would be a political headache to change that, not to mention, he's my blood through Robert. Still a child running in the Red Keep wouldn't be worst thing, even if he's not of my blood"

But maybe the child could be related to Renly she can't help herself to think, if her suspicions about Jon's mother are real that is. "Its a bit earlier to think about such a thing Renly. But yes, it wouldn't be the worst thing..."


End file.
